AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi 2013
The AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi 2013 took place on November 10th at the Grand Prince Hotel New Takanawa. Member Draft Pool A total of 30 finalists between 12 and 24 years where selected for the AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi 2013. The announcement was made on September 22, 2013. Teams' Representatives * Team A: Lee Kaeun, Jeon Jiwoo, Jeong Eunji, Kang Soyul, Oh Seunghee * Team K: Park Lizzy, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Namjoo, Lee Yezi, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Park Chorong, Ahn Huiyeon, Kwon Mina, Son Jihyun, Woo Hyerim * Team S: Lee Soojung, Dai Meng, Li YuQi, Mo Han, Muto Tomu * Team KII: Yoo Jiae, Huang TingTing, Matsumura Sayuri, Tasha Low, Zhang XiaoYing * Team E: Ito Karin, He XiaoYu, Liu JiongRan, Qing YuWen, Xu YangYuZhuo * Team N: Azuma Rion, Ijiri Anna, Ogasawara Mayu, Shiraishi Mai, Nishino Nanase * Team M: Kawakami Rena, Owada Nana, Goto Rara, Moriyasu Madoka, Yagura Fuuko * Team BII: Kusaka Konomi, Ishizuka Akari, Kato Yuuka, Kitazawa Saki, Shimizu Maria * Team H: Kadowaki Kanako, Aoki Shiori, Kim Sohyun, Kim Yoojung, Park Soyeon * Team KIV: Yahagi Yukina, Komada Hiroka, Okada Miku, Takahata Yuki, Yamada Marina Draft Event Results Final Results * Team A Draft Member (2): Kang Siwon, Kim Sohye * Team K Draft Member (2): Jung Sara, Kang Sihyeon * Team B Draft Member (2): Jung Hayoon, Lim Jungmin * Team S Draft Member (1): Huang ChuYin * Team KII Draft Member (2): Chen HuiJing, Yang KeLu * Team E Draft Member (2): Tang LiJia, Xie LeiLei * Team N Draft Member (2): Isogai Kanon, Ishida Minami * Team M Draft Member (3): Yano Honoka, Torobu Yuri, Sano Haruka * Team BII Draft Member (2): Fukuda Akari, Fujiwara Azusa * Team H Draft Member (2): Shioi Hinako, Kadota Momona * Team KIV Draft Member (2): Miyata Manamo, Wang JiongYi * Unpicked Members (7): Choi Jisoo, Choi Moonhee, Kitahara Yuna, Kim Miso, Na Seungji, Noguchi Yume, Owaki Arisa First Round * Team A: Kang Siwon * Team K: Jung Sara * Team B: Jung Hayoon * Team S: Tang LiJia → Huang ChuYin * Team KII: Chen HuiJing * Team E: Tang LiJia * Team N: Isogai Kanon * Team M: Isogai Kanon → Yano Honoka * Team BII: Fukuda Akari * Team H: Isogai Kanon → Miyata Manamo → Shioi Hinako * Team KIV: Miyata Manamo Second Round * Team A: Kim Sohye * Team K: Kang Sihyeon * Team B: Kim Sohye → Lim Jungmin * Team S: Xie LeiLei → Wang JiongYi * Team KII: Xie LeiLei → Yang KeLu * Team E: Xie LeiLei * Team N: Ishida Minami * Team M: Torobu Yuri * Team BII: Ishida Minami → Torobu Yuri → Fujiwara Azusa * Team H: Kim Sohye → Wang JiongYi → Kadota Momona * Team KIV: Wang JiongYi Third Round * Team A: * Team K: * Team B: * Team S: * Team KII: * Team E: * Team N: * Team M: Sano Haruka * Team BII: * Team H: * Team KIV: Announcements * Members who were not chosen will automatically advance to the last round auditions, should they choose to audition for AKB48 again. * Next - AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi 2015